No Me Enseñaste
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Yoh amo a Anna desde antes de firmar el acta de matrimonio, e incluso despues de firmar la del divorcio...
1. Prologo

_**":.No Me Enseñaste.:"**_

_Disclaimer_

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

Antes de comenzar, quisiera aclarar que este fic se situa 15 años despues del torneo de Shamanes.

_Prologo, Introducción_.

La blanca nieve cubria practicamente todo en el exterior, y el frio en el interior de la casa se habia intensificado tanto que Yoh no queria ni levantarse de la cama. Pero tenia que hacerlo... Se incorporo lentamente, se tallo los ojos y se levanto con tanta pereza que casi se iba hacia atrás.

Busco entre sus ropas lo mas calido que tuviera, encontrando un sueter algo viejo y una pantalonera un tanto gruesa, y comenzo a bajar con exasperante lentitud las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina, sabiendo que el desayuno tendría que hacerlo él.

Y, nuevamente, sintio que el hambre se le iba, de sólo recordar que otra vez estaba solo, en una casa en la que facilmente cabian otras dos personas. El vacio se sentía; la carencia de ruido le daba a todo un toque espeluznante. Se preguntaba que estarian haciendo ellos ahora. Kousuke estarian en la escuela, y Anna... seguramente estaria en el trabajo, hacia tiempo ya que se habia acostumbrado a la idea de que su sueño de _una vida llena de comodidades_ comenzo a desvanecerse desde el momento en el que firmo el acta de matrimonio.

Y la habia borrado por completo al firmar la del divorcio.

Urgo un poco en la alacena, para encontrarla semi-vacia. Dios. Esas ultimas dos semanas habia sido la mas largas de su vida. Entre las firmas y los abogados, inclusive habia dejado de comer apropiadamente.

Tomo en sus manos una caja de cereal casi vacia, y se puso un poco en un plato, junto con algo de leche. Se dirigio a prender el radio, pero por alguna extraña razón no queria tomar ningun tipo de señal.

"Seguramente es por la nevada" pensó, y saco un cd del cajón del mueble. Se dirigio nuevamente a la mesa, mientras la musica tranquila comenzaba a llenar la habitación.

**Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno.**

**Me enseñaste a dividir,**

**Que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno**

**Si se aprende a compartir.**

**Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos,**

**Que es mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad,**

**Me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad.**

**Me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja **

**Y que es mentira la verdad;**

**Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda,**

**Sino el que no te molesta.**

**Me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura**

**Todo parece una fiesta.**

**Me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama:**

**Que es mejor cuando se ama y que es tambien para dormir. **

**Me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir.**

**Me enseñaste que una duda pesa mas que una razón.**

Se quedó mirando un momento el cereal, sin darle importancia; toda su atención estaba concentrada en la canción.

Cuanta coincidencia, parecia que estaba hecha a su medida.

**Pero fallaste mi gurú,**

**Se te olvido decirme que hago si no estas tu.**

**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte,**

**Desde filosofia hasta como tocarte,**

**A saber que el afrodisiaco mas cumplidor**

**No son los mariscos, sino el amor,**

**Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte.**

**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte,**

**A convertir una caricia en una obra de arte,**

**A Saber que los abogados saben poco de amor **

**Y que el amor se prohibe en los juzgados;**

**Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte.**

**Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte...**

Dio un suspiro, y dejo a un lado el plato. Se habia esfumado su apetito. Se preguntaba cuando habia bajado de peso, probablemente dos o tres kilos. Se estiro en la silla, y se quedo con la vista fija en el techo.

¿En verdad las cosas no tenian otra solución?

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?.

Recordo las ultimas palabras de Anna, antes de subir al auto junto con Kousuke...

"_No te preguntes que fue lo que hiciste, sino lo que no supiste hacer". _

Y aun seguia preguntandoselo.

Hizo todo lo que le pidio: labores domesticas, las compras... todo. Todo.

_¿En que habia fallado?. ¿En la educación de su hijo?._

**No. **

Kousuke habia crecido como un niño normal, feliz y saludable.

_¿Habia caido en algún vicio?_

**No. **

Ni siquiera habia tocado una cerveza en años, y solo un cigarro llego a sus labios en el pasado.

_¿Habia sido un mal amante?_

**No**.

Estaba casi seguro de ello. Despues de todo, habian tenido un hijo¿no?. Y él seguia siendo joven, apenas 29 años.

Entonces, _¿qué?_.

Se puso de pie, dejando su seudo-desayuno en la mesa. Subio las escaleras, escuchando con tristeza sus pasos sonar en la casa; se tumbo nuevamente en el futón, mirando al techo, con las manos en la nuca, suspiro ligeramente, y trato de recordar...

-

_Ese es el primer capitulo, o mejor dicho una especie de introducción o prologo. Ahora bien, hacer algunas aclaraciones: primero, la canción no la escribi yo (como podria escribir yo algo tan hermoso?), sino el maravilloso Ricardo Arjona, asi que todo el credito le pertenece; segundo, pensé que la canción tendria algo que ver con la clase de relación que tienen Yoh y Anna. Y mejor ya dejo de parlotear, por que si pongo notas me quitan el fic. Dejen review._


	2. Me Enseñaste a Darme Prisa

_**":.No Me Enseñaste.:"**_

_Disclaimer_

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_Capitulo 1: _

_Me Enseñaste a Darme Prisa._

Ese era el _gran día_. Se puso frente al espejo, se desapreto un poco el moño, y te pregunto, por enesima vez en el día:

_¿Por qué una boda occidental?._

Venian de familia que manejaba artes como el onmyounjitsu, el chamanismo... entonces¿por qué occidental?. Probablemente se le habia plantado esa idea en la cabeza durante los ultimos cinco años, despues de pasar por esas ciudades norteamericanas y ver esos elegantes y **caros** vestidos blancos.

Lo que sea para la princesa.

Sabia exactamente que alguien estaba en el marco de la puerta, podia escucharlo, por mas discreto que fuera. Sabia que lo estaban filmando... y que asi seria cada instante del día.

Suspiro resignado, alborotandose un poco el cabello. Odiaba, a sobremanera, tener peinado cada pelo en su lugar, como si en lugar de eso tuviera un casco en la cabeza. Despues de todo, no debia haber mucho problema.

Era sólo el registro civil, luego una pequeña fiesta en casa y despues...

Sonrió.

_La noche de bodas._

Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo de ansiar tenerla en sus brazos (y de que cada vez que lo intentaba, acababa con un ojo morado), iba a ser suya...

Solo suya. Su mujer, su esposa, su compañera.

En su rostro se reflejo una sonrisa de ligera satisfacción y picardia, mientras alguien abria la puerta corrediza, y entraba emitiendo alguna clase de chiflido.

"¡Mirate nada mas!" exclamo el peliazul, mirandolo por todos lados, "¿ese es Yoh Asakura?".

"Se ve demasiado civilizado para serlo" se escucho otra voz, con un leve acento ingles, viniendo del marco de la puerta. Durante cinco años, parecia que el peliverde habia perfeccionado alguna especie de sentido del humor, muy practico y para nada imprudente. Claro, despues de todo, era Lyserg Diethel. Entro en la habitación, caminando con elegancia, de puso la mano en la barbilla y miro al Asakura de los pies a la cabeza. "Nada diferente a como se ven en mi pais..." dijo finalmente, sonriendo. Era ese el caso¿no?. El ingles enfoco la camara hacia él, dejandose ver nuevamente su esplendorosa sonrisa.

Anna debia estar loca.

Sólo era boda por el civil, y queria llevar un vestido blanco occidental y que Yoh usara un horrendo traje... Bueno, al menos no se veria mas estrafalario que Ryuu... quien por cierto, aun no habia llegado, y seguramente lo haria en el ultimo momento, montado en su fiel motocicleta, y saludando a gritos a los invitados.

Sobre todo a Lyserg.

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. Miro al ingles. No lo habia visto en cinco largos años, en verdad habia cambiado... anteriormente tenia ciertos rasgos femeninos (su forma de caminar, su educación, incluso su rostro y la forma de su cuerpo...), pero en aquellos momentos parecia todo un caballero distinguido. En cuanto a Horo Horo... bueno, la verdad no habia cambiado mucho. No crecio demasiado, y aunque los signos de la infancia en su rostro estaban completamente ausentes, seguia teniendo esa _miradita_ de cierto egocentrismo y perverción.

Ah, si... en verdad, la ultima semana habia sido la mas extraña de su vida... Lyserg, Ren y Horo Horo habian llegado casi al mismo tiempo (uno o dos días de diferencia), y las platicas entre los cuatro ya no eran precisamente de _niños_.

Sobre todo, considerando el hecho de que, como el ainu y el chino se habian quedado en su casa (Lyserg se habia ido a un hotel diciendo "no quiero estar aquí cuando este lugar se incendie"), y habian armado una despedida de soltero muy a su manera...

Debido a ciertas circunstancias, Anna se habia ido a Izumo, tras lo cual, tenian la casa para los tres solos. Manta se habia negado a quedarse, teniendo que dar casi la misma razón que Lyserg. Asi pues, Yoh estaba tranquilamente en la sala, con la puerta abierta hacia el jardín, mirando como llovia fuertemente. Ren llego y se sento junto a él.

"¿Qué tiene de emocionante el matrimonio?" pregunto Ren, casi con sarcasmo.

"No lo se" respondio el Asakura con una sonrisa, "aun no estoy casado".

"En si, Anna ya te manipula, no quiero imaginar lo que te obligara a hacer cuando sean esposos" Ren sonrio burlonamente, mientras Yoh simplemente sonreia ligeramente, imaginandose los papeles invertidos en su relación: él limpiando, lavando, cocinando, planchando; Anna trabajando, llevando a los niños a la escuela y llevando dinero a casa.

No sabia si eso seria una desventaja o no...

Entonces, entro el peliazul con una caja, la puso sobre la mesa de madera y saco de ella unas botellas.

"¡Muy bien, compañeros" dijo, destapando una para cada uno, y alzando la suya, "celebremos los ultimos días de libertad de Yoh, por que pronto no lo volveremos ni a ver!".

Y, bueno, el resto aun se veia borroso en sus mentes. Lo ultimo que el Asakura recordaba era la jaqueca del día siguiente, y las tantas veces que tuvo que vomitar...

La voz de Ren en la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

"Debemos irnos" dijo, "si llegamos tarde, eres hombre muerto." Horo Horo soltó un "¡Ha!", y despues lo miro con burla.

"Será hombre muerto en cuanto firme ese papel" explico.

"De hecho, creo que fue hombre muerto desde que conocio a Anna" comento Lyserg, mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta. "De cualquier modo, amigo mio, ya no hay marcha atrás" y comenzaron juntos a bajar las escaleras.

Habia una limosina (por no decir carrosa funebre) estacionada afuera de la casa estilo japones. Cortesia de la familia Tao. Los chicos subieron, y los recibieron dos rostros muy familiares: uno era el de una mujer atractiva, de cabello y ojos verdes, que les sonreia abiertamente; el otro era un tipo de cara seria y piel muy palida, que aunque tenia una mirada dura, tambien les sonrio un poco.

"Muchas felicidades, Yoh" dijo Jun Tao, pasandose una mano por el cabello. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro estilo chino, asi como un par de pendientes verdes y un anillo haciendo juego.

"Gracias" respondio este, mirando la limosina de rincón a rincón. Podia imaginarse quien conducia. No, sabia quien conducia... o mejor dicho _qué_. Uno de los sirvientes muertos de la familia Tao.

"Oye, Ren" dijo Horo Horo, curioseando el interior del vehiculo, "¿no se suponia que esta cosa tenia un mini-bar o algo asi?" pregunto.

"Tú sólo quieres estar bebiendo" comento Ren, mientras le saltaba esa pequeña vena en su frente.

"Si, bueno, ignora eso. ¿Hay o no hay mini-bar?".

"Para ti, no. Para la boda debes ir _sobrio_" respondio Ren, poniendo especial enfasis en la palabra sobrio. "¿Entiendes?. **Sobrio**".

"Estupido tiburón" gruño entre dientes el ainu.

Iban a comenzar a discutir, cuando de repente, el auto se detuvo. A mitad de la carretera en una avenida. Y un zombie no podia bajarse a repararlo¿o si?; de cualquier modo, no habria sabido hacerlo. Los cuatro chicos se bajaron, revisaron las llantas, el motor, todo, y no parecia haber ninguna averia.

"Debe ser la gasolina" dijo Horo Horo con fastidio, mirando la aguja frente al conductor.

Asi estuvieron, quince minutos en medio del trafico, ocasionando un pequeño congestionamiento vial. Ren y Horo Horo decidieron ir a una gasolinera a cargar un poco de combustible, mientras los demás se quedaban esperando. A Yoh le habian dicho "queda un poco lejos, es mejor que te estes aquí". No es que detestara estar sin hacer nada (al contrario, era su mayor pasatiempo), pero ese era el día de su boda, y si llegaba tarde, Anna no se lo iba a perdonar... Se imagino las consecuencias: un tatuaje de "perdoname Anna" en la zona mas insospechada de su cuerpo. El solo imaginarlo lo asusto.

"Tranquilo, Yoh" le decia Lyserg, dandole palmaditas en la espalda, mientras seguia con la camara en la mano, filmandolo todo, "ya veras como nos reiremos de esto despues".

"Yo no me reire cuando este haciendome ese tatuaje..." penso el Asakura en voz alta, mientras se le enchinaba la piel. Lyserg parecio no entender demasiado, pero aun asi, sonrio ligeramente.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, los chicos no llegaban, Yoh comenzo a ponerse nervioso. Ahí se corto la cintha.

La siguiente escena fue la de un motociclista llegando, quitandose un enorme casco y guiñandole a la camara (por no decir al camarografo...).

"Veo que necesitan ayuda, chicos" dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Yoh y le daba un casco. "Lo siento, pero sólo tengo espacio para uno. Y creo que el novio es la prioridad".

"Y que lo digas" respondio Lyserg, apagando la camara y se la dio a Ryuu.

Nuevamente, la cinta se corto por breves instantes, y la siguiente imagen en pantalla fue la de dos personas frente a un escritorio. Anna se veia realmente hermosa... llevaba un vestido occidental blanco, ni muy largo ni muy corto, y tampoco tenia demasiados adornos. Tambien un velo que cubria ligeramente su rostro, asi que no alcanzaba a distinguir su expresión. Ambos se agacharon a firmar unos papeles, y despues los presentes (los abuelos y el padre de Yoh, sin mencionar todos los amigos de la pareja) estallaron en aplausos.

No planeaban besarse. No frente a ellos.

Pero, bueno, los planes no siempre se cumplen. Yoh tomó el velo con la mano derecha, hubo un acercamiento al rostro de Anna mientras hacia esto. Ella sonreia.

Apreto el botón de pausa, y se quedo contemplando el televisor. Era realmente hermosa, perfecta. Sin embargo, no queria recordar mas ese pasado, aunque no podia evitarlo. Extrajo la cinta de la videocasetera, y la guardo en un cajón. Miro el reloj. Ya era tarde. Era la hora de salida de la primaria, debia ir a recoger a Hanna, o nuevamente lo regañaria por llegar tarde a recogerlo. Se puso una chamarra algo vieja, tomo sus llaves y cerro la puerta tras él.

Bueno, la narración estuvo un tanto confusa. Explicare: Yoh estaba viendo un video, pero solo explique unos cuantos detalles de ello. Lo de la despedida de soltero fue parte de los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente al estar viendo la cinta.

* * *

_Por cierto, que aquí se responde la duda en los reviews de por qué no saque a Hanna. Bueno, pues ahí esta. Lo tenia planeado asi. Hanna es el primer hijo de Anna y Yoh, mientras que Kousuke es el segundo. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Febrero, 2005._


	3. Me Enseñaste a Ser Paciente

**_":.No Me Enseñaste.:"_**

_Disclaimer_

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_Capitulo 2: _

_Me Enseñaste a Ser Paciente. _

Aun se sentia el ambiente frio a causa de la nevada del día anterior, pero a pesar del clima, Hanna habia tenido la obligación de ir a la escuela (aunque habia puesto toda clase de pretextos). Por consiguiente, Yoh debia ir a recorgerlo, despues de todo, apenas tenia 10 años.

10 años...

Asakura miro al cielo seminublado, por el cual apenas de filtraban un par de rayos de sol, mientras una brisa fresca movia su cabello. El día en que lo supo el clima no habia sido el todo bueno.

En general, a Yoh le gustaban mas los días soleados pero sin mucho calor (en realidad, al Asakura le gustan _todos_ los días mientras siga vivo...), pero esa tarde todo parecia indicar que se aproximaba una tormenta que no dejaria salir a la gente de sus casa en un buen rato. La temperatura estaba a 14 °C, un panorama nublado y malas predicciones meteorologicas.

Se habria metido bajo las cobijas todo el día, de no ser por que a las 10 a. m. Cierta rubia, su esposa para ser exactos, de 19 años habia llegado a destaparlo de la forma mas cruel, para luego apagar el calenton. Yoh bostezo.

"Buenos días, Anna..." dijo con un poco de sueño y una gran cantidad de pereza. "¿Me devolverias las cobijas?", Kyouyama lo vio por un momento. No era la classe de mirada arrogante que solia mostrar, esa vez habia algo de ternura (¿o compasión?) hacia el chico que yacia en una sudadera y una pantalonera para nada abrigadores. Por un momento, Yoh albergo la esperanza de que lo dejara dormir un poco mas.

"No" dijo ella friamente, mientras ponia en un rincón las colchas y le picaba el estomago con el pie. "Haz rapido el almuerzo. Hay algo importante que debo decirte" y sin decir mas, se fue. Siempre era lo mismo: él preparaba el desayuno para ambos, asi como lo que se llevarian a la escuela, sin mencionar, claro, que las otras dos comidas en general iban tambien por su cuenta. Era rara la vez que Anna se dignaba a cocinar, pero en realidad él estaba mas que acostumbrado a ello.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar bocabajo en el futón, gruño con resignación y se puso de pie de un salto. Era fin de semana¿por qué debia levantarse a las 10 para hacer el almuerzo, casi siempre era a las 11 ó 12... Camino pesadamente hacia el baño, para contemplarse despeinado en el espejo; solamente se lavo la cara para despertar bien, y se dirigio a la cocina.

Él y Anna llevaban aproximadamente 6 meses de casados, aunque no habia gran diferencia por que ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir en la misma casa.

Un poco de arroz y unos rollos de crema fue lo unico que le vino a la mente, ademas de que seria rapido de preparar.

"¡Ya esta listo, Anna!" grito desde el comedor, mientras ponia dos pequeños platos con arroz en la mesa. La chica bajo poco despues, y ambos se sentaron. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, escuchando por televisión el mal pronostico del clima, y afuera el sonido del viento en la copa de los arboles. "¿No querias decirme algo?" recordo Yoh de repente.

Anna suspiro, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es que..." la rubia no parecia querer decir nada, pero luego de unos instantes de quedarse callada, dijo finalmente, "hoy debes lavar la ropa, Yoh". Asakura abrio y cerro los ojos con rapidez.

"¿Eh¿con este clima?" pregunto con incredulidad, "no creo que se sequen a tiempo".

"Es que esta sucia la ropa que quiero ponerme mañana" aclaro la chica.

"¿Y por que no te pones otra cosa?" Yoh sonrio nervioso, para luego sentir un par de palillos golpearle la frente.

"Por que quiero **esa** ropa" Anna no se veia enojada, era simplemente que se habia levantado con esa capricho. Luego de terminar de comer, Yoh metio las prendas a la lavadora y las dejo ahí. Como el clima afuera no era muy bueno, tendria que tenderlas dentro.

Y, si la ropa que queria Anna no terminaba de secarse, tendria que recurrir a la plancha... o en el peor de los casos, a la secadora de cabello, como en otras ocasiones.

Se habia dado media vuelta para dejar la ropa lavando, cuando la chica aparecio tras él como una sombra.

"Vamosaserpadres" dijo sin mas rodeos, tan rapido que Yoh apenas alcanzo a entender.

"¿Nani?" lo unico que el castaño habia entendido de la frase era que terminaba en _dres_. Anna suspiro con fastidio, y luego dijo palabra por palabra:

"Vamos - a - ser - padres" dijo con voz clara, acercandose mucho a Yoh. "¿Qué es lo que no escuchaste bien?"

Para sorpresa de ambos, Yoh perdio el equilibrio y fue a dar de sentón al suelo.

¿Habia oido bien¿Anna estaba...?

"�¿EMBARAZADA!" grito con sorpresa. En verdad, no se esperaba nada asi. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y puestos en su joven esposa, ni siquiera mientras se ponia de pie pudo dejar de mirarla... Y en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, la abrazo con fuerza. "�¡Hee¡voy a ser pap�!" dio un par de saltos, mientras la rubia hacia un sonido que no reconocio si era un suspiro o una ligera risita.

Un par de niños corriendo pasaron junto a él, golpeandolo suavemente, para asi sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. No tendrian mas de cinco años.

Espero a que el semaforo cambiara a favor de los peatones, y paso con lentitud. Al cruzar la calle se encontraba la primaria en la que Hanna cursaba ya el 5° año, y se veian niños de la mano de sus padres por todos lados. Busco con la vista a uno de los pocos que tenian cabello rubio, y distinguio casi de inmediato que el pequeño trepando la malla y diciendo "_Mirenme¡soy Spiderman!"_ era el suyo. En cuanto el niño lo vio llega, se bajo y salio corriendo hacia él.

"Quiero pastel de chocolate" dijo Anna, mientras yacia recostada frente al televisor, con una gruesa manta encima.

"Pero, Annita..." respondio Yoh, sonriendo nerviosamente, "... ya no hay".

"Pues ve y compra" ordeno la chica, "¿no sabes que si no cumples mis caprichos el bebé va a salir con cara de antojo?" aclaro con cierta seriedad, como si se tratara de algo muy importante.

"Pero es domingo y son las 11 de la noche..."

Kyouyama (¿o deberia decir _Asakura_?) suspiro con resignación. No habia ningun punto en mandarlo, cualquier lugar estaria cerrado.

"Bueno, entonces traeme lo mas parecido que encuentres en la casa".

Yoh sonrio con alivio, y se dirigio de inmediato a la cocina. Ultimamente, los antojos de Anna se habian vuelto cada vez mas extraños (desde gomitas cubiertas de chocolate, hasta helado de queso) y era siempre él quien tenia que hacerse cargo. Claro¿quién mas iba a hacerlo?. Si bien, Manta sabia que Anna estaba en ese estado y de vez en cuando iba a echarle una mano, pero en general se la pasaba ocupado con la escuela y sus clases extras; Ren estaba en China, y sólo habia ido a visitarlos una vez. Y, por supuesto, la ultima vez que Horo Horo decidio ir a _ayudarle_, las cosas no habian salido del todo _bien_.

No pensaba recordarlo con detalles, claro.

Medio la cabeza en el refrigerador y exploro un poco. Lo unico que habia similar a un pastel de chocolate era un flan de dudosa caducidad. Sabia que si le daba a su esposa algo que no le gustara, se lo lanzaria en la cara... literalmente. De cualquier modo, era lo mas parecido que habia, asi que decidio arriesgarse a quedar con la cara embarrada de gelatina de vainilla.

"Pap�¿por qué no tenemos un auto?" pregunto el pequeño, mientras caminaban rumbo a casa. "Todos mis amigos tienen uno" dijo, colgandosele del brazo. Yoh trato de sonreir.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Hanna: yo no se conducir" aclaro por enesima vez en la semana, "ademas, contaminan el ambiente, y tu no quieres eso" incremento su sonrisa y movio la mano derecha con despreocupación.

"¿Cuándo podre ver a mam�?" cuestiono. Ya habian hablado acerca del divorcio varias veces, **muchas** veces, pero el pequeño seguia aferrado a ver a Anna. Claro, aunque no era un capricho que no se le pudiera conceder, y quiza fuera de ayuda. Necesitaba hablar con ella, a pesar de que sabia que no tenia gran solución el asunto, al menos queria saber lo que habia hecho mal.

"No lo se. Supongo que cuando pague la cuenta del telefono..." se detuvo a pensar un momento. Cuentas, cuentas y mas cuentas, cada una con sus deudas, y él sólo tenia un empleo como gerente de una central de alarmas, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando solia hacer trabajos de _onmyounjitsu, _con la esperanza de unos cuantos honorarios. Ser un shaman no era del todo facil. Sobre todo cuando no se tiene un espiritu acompañante.

Amidamaru habia recibido el _descanso eterno_ poco antes de que naciera Hanna. El samurai sentia que estaba de mas en esa casa, y se sentia satisfecho de pensar que Yoh seria feliz al lado de Anna.

Lastima que se haya equivocado.

"¿Y cuando sera eso?" pregunto el niño con impaciencia, mientras daba pequeños saltos al caminar, colgado del brazo de su padre.

"Mmm..." se detuvo a pensar un momento. "Quiza la proxima semana..." supuso, mirando de reojo al niño que caminaba a su lado sonreir de una forma mas abierta. Si bien su madre era estricta, Hanna la querida.

Lo mismo que él.

_Y eso, amigos mios, es el producto de mi falta de ideas e imaginación. Dankyuu por sus reviews, respecto al motivo por el cual Anna dejo a Yoh... bueno, tendran que esperar hasta el final del fic para leerlo._

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Marzo, 2005._


	4. Capitulo 4

":.No Me Enseñaste.:" 

_Disclaimer_

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_Capitulo 3: _

_Me Enseñaste a Esconder lo que Realmente Siento._

_"Yoh" le dijo su abuelo al chico de 10 años sentado frente a él, "esta niña es Anna Kyouyama". _

_Anna Kyouyama. Si, ya habia oido hablar de ella. Casi le pega un infarto cuando supo de qué se trataba exactamente. _

_Su prometida. _

_Ahora tenia frente a él a una niña rubia, de su misma edad, vestida con un kimono blanco, mientras él la miraba perplejo. ¿Era normal sentirse asi al mirar a alguien?. No, no estaba nervioso, no estaba temblando, ni sudando demasiado; era mas bien la especie de sensación que se tiene cuando se recibe algo que se ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, era una especie de sentimiento de alivio y entusiasmo entremezclados, era como si quisiera saltarle encima a aquella persona, pero no podia hacerlo. Asi que simplemente se limito a sonreir y alzar la mano en señal de saludo..._

Asakura se desperto al sentir algo brincar a su lado, volteo lentamente la mirada, sabiendo lo que encontraria.

"Hola, Kumaguro" saludo al pequeño perro que meneaba la cola felizmente a su lado. Yoh se inclino y le acaricio la cabeza, en agradecimiento por haberlo despertado de un sueño que, aunque queria que continuara, no habria sido de lo más favorable. Sobre todo aquel día.

Era un lindo fin de semana, el frio se habia disipado notablemente, dejando asi un agradable clima ni muy frio ni muy caluroso. El cachorro castaño de pekinesse ladro al verlo levantarse y dirigirse aburridamente al closet, procurando no escoger su ropa tan despreocupadamente esta vez. Luego de realizar una misión de excavación (al parecer su closet fue azotado por el Huracan Hanna, buscando desesperadamente los dulces de cereza que habia escondido), logro encontrar un presentable pantalón casual de color negro y una camisa de un raro tono beige claro. Suspiro resignado, y mientras bajaba las escaleras iba pensando en lo que prepararia de desayunar para él y su hijo. Es decir, de cereal no vive el hombre.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Hanna ya se habia hecho cargo del asunto. Habia hecho un poco de cafe y habia salido a comprar algo de pan dulce. El niño sonreia felizmente sentado en la mesa, aparentemente, solo habia estado esperando a Yoh para empezar a comer.

Asakura se acerco y se sento en la silla de enfrente, tratando de sonreir. Al parecer, la visita tenia muy animado a su hijo. Y es decir, ¿que clase de niño no se alegraria de ver a su madre despues de tanto tiempo?. Con los tramites del divorcio, Anna habia estado mas alejada de la casa que nunca, y con ello, de su propio hijo.

"¿¿Nos iremos despues de almorzar?" pregunto con entusiasmo el niño rubio, mientras tomaba una pieza de pan y se disponia a remojarla en el cafe, pero Yoh aparto la taza antes de que eso pudiera suceder.

"Hanna, te dije que no tomaras cafe" le dijo su padre sonriente, como burlandose de este hecho. Se levanto de la mesa, sirvio un vaso con leche y se volvio a sentar. "Los niños pequeños no deben tomar cafe"

Muchas veces, su hijo era incapaz de expresarse de otra forma que no fuese discutiendo, pero en esa ocasión simplemente de limito a asentir con la cabeza. A pesar de que Hanna sabia que si su padre le decia algo se lo cumpliria, no queria darle ninguna especie de motivo para no hacerlo; Yoh sabia eso a la perfección. Habia estado esperando ese día desde la semana pasada.

Aunque, claro, la charla telefonica no pudo haber sido mas corta y fria, por no mencionar los desagradables silencios de por medio y el sonido de la radio del otro lado de la linea. Habian comenzado con un "¿como estas?" y habian terminado en menos de cinco minutos con un "nos vemos el viernes", y aunque Yoh esperaba escuchar algo mas, el unico sonido que llego a sus oidos fue el timbre de fin de la llamada.

Suspiro resignado al recordar esto, y ya sin mas que pensar, se dispuso a almorzar con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba despues de saber que despues de tanto tiempo, volveria a ver a su esposa... bueno, a su ex-esposa, mejor dicho. Lo unico que los unia a ellos, parecia ser, eran sus hijos. Por que tanto Kousuke como Hanna no acababan de adaptarse.

Hanna termino en menos de cinco minutos y comenzo a dar se saltos por toda la casa mientras era perseguido por Kumaguro. A pesar de solo estar comiendo un pan, pensamientos iban y venian en la mente de Yoh, junto con la idea de que, a lo mejor, Anna ya tendria a alguien más... alguien que, obviamente, sabria hacer lo que él no hizo.

Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia la puerta.

"Hanna, andando" le dijo a su hijo, y este se fue luego de acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza a su perro en señal de despedida.

_"Te convertiras en Shaman King, y yo seré tu esposa"_

Esas habian sido las ordenes desde el principio. Una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, que aunque desde el inicio habian tenido, se desvanecio con el tiempo, junto con el sueño de una vida facil. Pero, aunque no habia ganado el torneo, ni se habia convertido en el Rey de los Shamanes, Anna se casó con él. Incluso sabiendo que era probable que no le dira la vida que deseaba, se caso con él y tuvieron dos hijos.

Este hecho le daba vueltas en la cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de su hijo, mirando al cielo azul despejado y escuchando los comunes ruidos de la ciudad.

_"Bueno... ¿Anna? ¿eres tu?" habia dicho al comenzar la llamada. _

_"Aja" respondio ella con indiferencia. _

_"Oye... lo que sucede es que..." Yoh empezo a explicar la situación "... Hanna quiere verte. Eres su madre, despues de todo, por eso quiere verte" y, menudo problema, la sensación de una bola de pelos atorada en la garganta le empezo a surgir... _

_... otra vez. _

_"¿Ah, si?. Entonces deberias traerlo" la rubia seguia con su habitual tono de indiferencia. Antes de terminar los tramites, le habia dado su nueva dirección; aunque hacerle saber a la rubia que habia perdido el papel no era algo de su total agrado. _

_Hubo un silencio. _

_"Perdiste la dirección, ¿cierto?"_

_Yoh rió nerviosamente. _

_"Eso supongo"_

_Anna suspiro con resignación, para luego darle la ubicación. _

"_Gracias, Anna" dijo Yoh con su habitual tono amistoso, aunque del otro lado del telefono su rostro no parecia tan feliz como sonaba. "¿Cómo esta Kousuke?" se atrevio a preguntar. _

"_Él esta bien"._

_Los cortos y frios dialogos de la chica dejaban a Yoh con el alma en un hilo, y la bola de pelos parecia aumentar su volumen cada segundo que pasaba. _

"_Supongo que Hanna tambien esta bien" murmuro la rubia. _

"_Ah, si. Él esta perfectamente. Ha subido mucho de calificaciones y..." Yoh no sabia como continuar la charla. Casos desesperados: medidas desesperadas. "Si, Hanna esta muy bien" concluyo. _

"_Bueno"_

"_Iré el viernes" menciono, "en la mañana". _

"_Esta bien. Nos vemos el viernes" termino Anna, y sin decir más, le colgó la linea. No imaginaba que fuera a ser asi... poco a poco, la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido y que probablemente pudieran volver a estar juntos iba desapareciendo de la mente del Asakura, quien resignado, colgó el auricular. _

¿Habia sido tan malo lo que habia hecho?

En fin...

De por si, ellos no solian hablar demasiado ni se les veia muy acaramelados cuando casados, la actitud de Anna se tornaria más fria estando en pleno divorcio.

¿Qué podia hacer...?

"¡¡Papá!" escucho, justo antes de que una mano jalandolo hacia atrás lo sacara de su ensimismamiento, seguido de los sonidos del claxón de un automovil y el parpadear de la luz roja de los peatones. Yoh sacudio la cabeza. "¡Deberias fijarte por dónde vas!"

Bueno, quiza los papeles se hayan invertido, y Hanna tendria que cuidar de él apartir de ahora.

"Lo siento. Hehe..." rio nerviosamente, mientras la luz roja cambiaba a verde y cruzaban la calle, solo para quedar frente a un común edificio de departamentos. La renta parecia estar por la media, y el lugar no lucia para nada mal, pero aun asi, a Yoh le recorrio un shock electrico la espalda y la bola de pelos comenzaba a formarse nuevamente en su garganta.

_Perdón por tardarme tanto, la verdad es que en serio que fue dificil escribir este capitulo. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, y quiero decirles que no, esto no es un anti-YohxAnna, ni nada que se le parezca, si bien yo no trago a Kyouyama, se nota que quiere a Yoh, y pues ni modo, ¿no?. Hacen linda pareja. Quiza el siguiente cap sea el final. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Abril, 2005. _


	5. Me Enseñaste a Huir y Evadir

**_":.No Me Enseñaste.:"_**

_Disclaimer_

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

_Capitulo 4: _

_Me Enseñaste a Huir y Evadir._

"¡Rápido, papá!" Hanna lo jalo por la camisa tratando de arrastrarlo al interior del edificio, mientras el no hacia otra cosa que poner en su rostro una sonrisa nerviosa y arquear las cejas de vez en cuando. Estaba considerando la idea de simplemente dejar a Hanna ahí unos momentos y volver por él más tarde, haciendo de esta manera obvio que quería evitar a Anna a toda costa. ¿Por qué quería evitarla? Ni siquiera Asakura lo sabia, quizás por miedo a enterarse qué era lo que había hecho mal...

Subió los escalones, tan lentamente que no iba ni a la mitad cuando su hijo ya había terminado de ascender, y lo miraba con reproche en señal de apuro.

"¡Papá!" le gruñía constantemente cada vez que se paraba en seco, pensando en dar marcha atrás y decirle a su hijo que fuera y que lo recogería más tarde. Pero se contuvo, y en pocos minutos estuvo frente a la puerta del numero 204-B de la calle Sengoku. Dudo un poco, y toco el timbre una sola vez. Se escucharon ruidos dentro, y luego una rubia de menos de treinta años acudió a abrir la puerta.

"Hola" saludo Yoh, fingiendo que su animo era estable, mientras la rubia hacia una especie de expresión de resignación, se quedo pensando, y le respondió poco después.

"_Hola_" dijo seca e inexpresivamente, viendo al niño pequeño de reojo. "Hola, Hanna".

El pequeño sonrió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, ya que ese era el lugar que alcanzaba debido a su estatura. Asakura podría jurar que vio una fugaz mirada de ternura en el rostro de la chica, antes de que ella se volviera hacia él con su habitual cara de indiferencia.

"¿A qué hora recogerás al niño?" le pregunto, y el hombre sintió una punzada en el pecho de sólo oír nuevamente aquel tono frió que le había resonado en la cabeza durante los últimos meses, una y otra vez, como una especie de canción que no se puede sacar de la mente una vez que se escucha.

"... Como a las siete" respondió, con un patético intento de sonrisa, "Me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer" agrego, y elevo la mano en señal de despedida.

Camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, y se le fue el alma a los pies; ese tono de voz siempre le dejaba un hueco extraño y difícil de llenar, como si le faltará algo. Claro, sabia que era ese "algo". Anna.

Jamás había sido una persona que se dejará querer, esta por demás decir que todo lo que estuviera relacionado con demostraciones de cariño le dejaba un sabor a miel en la boca y la empalagaba a sobre manera¿no?. Siempre fue sido así.

Se dio media vuelta para ver por ultima vez el edificio antes de cruzar la calle transitada, y se pregunto qué planeaba hacer con Hanna y con Kousuke. Era cierto, ni siquiera paso a ver a Kousuke... tan nervioso estaba que incluso se le olvido, se sintió un completo idiota y pensó en volver al edificio... pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir le iba a quitar de la garganta lo que parecía ser una especie de animal peludo y redondo, como si trajera ahí una especie de ratón agitándose. Se resigno, y cruzo la calle. Ya vería a su hijo después, cuando fuera por el otro.

El sol brillaba en toda su intensidad, mientras soplaba con agradable viento fresco; el parque estaba plagado de personas, parejas, familias, grupos de amistades.. Ah, si, sus amistades. ¿Hacia cuando que no las veía, fue descuidado a sus propios amigos por los tramites de un divorcio que, para él, no tenia motivos suficientes.

Tenia todo el día libre.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

"¿Yoh?" el hombre de baja estatura pregunto al abrir la puerta. Era rubio, con ojos grandes y cabello en un desagradable corte militar, que ciertamente, no favorecía a la forma redonda de su cabeza.

"¡Hola, Manta!" saludo, agitando la mano y mostrando su peculiar y sobre todo conocida Sonrisa Asakura, "Vine de visita, espero que no te moleste".

"¡Para nada¡para nada!" le dijo el otro y lo dejo pasar, "Pasa, estas en tu casa". No cambio en nada, seguía siendo una persona educada, aunque sus tendencias a llamarle la atención a Yoh se habían rebajado a un nivel poco notorio. "Hace mucho que no tenia noticias de ti" le comento.

"Bueno, si... he estado algo ocupado" movió la mano en señal de despreocupación y fue a sentarse a uno de los cómodos sillones de piel. La casa de Manta Oyamada no era otra cosa que una lujosa mansión, llena de cuadros, esculturas y demás obras de arte; por otra parte, Yoh se dio cuenta de que la sola medida de la sala era el equivalente a su habitación, la de Hanna y el comedor de su misma casa. Claro, no se podía esperar menos de aquel que es el dueño de Oyamada Corp, la industria internacional de textiles.

"Lo supuse" la voz del chico se oía más bien algo triste, refiriéndose entonces al molesto papeleo. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh¡claro!" Asakura fingió entusiasmo, pero sus actuaciones baratas no funcionaban con Manta. Siempre había sido así: el rubio podía oler las mentiras de su amigo a tres metros de distancia contra el viento, y en definitiva esa vez no sería la excepcion.

"¿_Seguro_?" inquirió.

"Aja".

"**Mentiroso**".

Yoh simplemente agacho la cabeza mirando a sus pies, mientras sus dos manos yacían juntas recargadas en sus piernas. Aunque sonreía, sus cejas de arquearon en señal de tristeza, mientras un silencio reinaba la sala. Por fin, miro a Manta con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, y le dijo de verdad:

"Descuida, me estoy recuperando".

Oyamada sonrió ante esta respuesta, se sentó a su lado, y le dijo.

"Así debe ser, amigo".

Tenían tanto por hablar, por platicar. Entonces salió a la luz cierto tema de conversación, un poco desconcertante.

"¿Ya viste las fotos?" le pregunto Manta de repente, Yoh se quedo perplejo por que el tema de conversación era Lyserg.

"¿Cuales fotos?" a Manta le salto una ligera vena en la cabeza, mientras suspiraba resignado.

"¿No habíamos acordado que revisarías la cuenta de correo electrónico¿¿Entonces para que diablos pusiste Internet en tu casa, Yoh?" la desesperación de reflejaba en el rostro de su amigo.

"Por que Anna quiso. Lo que sea, lo que sea¿cuáles fotos?"

"Las de Lyserg"

"¿Qué fotos de Lyserg?" la vena en la frente de Manta de hizo más visible.

"¿Ni siquiera de eso estas enterado¡Idiota! ¡Lyserg tiene un hijo!" pensaba decir algo, pero la boca se le quedo abierta. Si, Lyserg Diethel se había casado hacia escasos dos años, había estado ahí en Londres y llevo a toda a su familia; la novia era excepcionalmente bella, parecia una princesa de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Algo había oído durante los últimos meses de que por fin Lyra había quedado embarazada, pero que se trataba de algo de alto riesgo. ¡Y ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta! Vaya amigo que resulto ser, con todo y que el ingles se había preocupado por su estado emocional respecto al divorcio.

"¿Ya nació?" Yoh esbozo una amplia sonrisa, una noticia buena para variar. "¿Fue niño?" Manta asintió.

"Su nombre es **Liam**" el rubio se puso de pie, subió las amplias escaleras y duro arriba unos diez minutos, mientras Yoh se preguntaba qué hacia el chico en una casa tan grande si vivía el solo. Todos sabemos que Manta no es un rompecorazones, y que se enfoca en cosas más importantes como el trabajo y el futuro asegurado. El chico bajo poco después, con unas hojas de papel en las manos, y se las deposito en las rodillas.

"¿Son estas?" pregunto, mirando a un hombre de cabello verde que sostenía un bultito en los brazos. "Lyserg parece muy feliz" agrego.

"Lógicamente" en la mirada de Oyamada se distinguía una cierta tristeza, decepción o algo por el estilo. Yoh comprendió a medias lo que quería decir.

Resultaba ser que de su grupo de amigos, el único que no tenia familia propia era Manta. Lyserg se había casado con una chica dos años más joven que él, llamada Lyra, hija de unos empresarios alemanes; Horo Horo fue el segundo en casarse, a los 20 años, aunque más bien fue una especie de accidente... su querida Sakura habia resultado embarazada, y podría jurar que le habrian dado un tiro si no acababan emparejados, de cualquier modo, salió todo bien y por aquellos momentos tenian dos hijas; Ren, extrañamente, habia ido a parar nada más y nada menos que con Tamao, lo cual habia resultado una relación de lento avance, pero que acabo bien dadas las circunstancias; de Ryuu, aunque no se tenian muchas noticias, se sabia que habia encontrado a su media naranja, pero que habian decidido _vivir libremente_. En resumen, Manta se sentía un poco mal por aquellos hechos, pero aun así le deseaba lo mejor a sus amigos.

"Debería llamarle para felicitarlo o algo así" comento Yoh, "o sí no se dará cuenta de que no me enteré antes". Miro el lujoso reloj pegado en la pared ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Ya eran las seis y media, debía ir saliendo de aquella casa. "Tengo que irme. Deje a Hanna en casa de Anna y quede de recogerlo a las siete" aclaro sonriente, y se puso de pie, caminando luego rumbo a la puerta.

"Suerte" agrego el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras despedirse. Ahora si, era el momento de la verdad¿no?. Asakura avanzo por las calles con unas hojas de maquina en las manos, con fotografías impresas en ellas. En una se podía ver a Lyserg y a Lyra abrazados cargando a su querido bebé, lo cual no hizo más que recordarle el momento en el que Kousuke había llegado el mundo.

_Era una calurosa noche de verano, para ser exactos, una noche calurosa de un 11 de mayo, y Yoh yacía sentado en una banca de hospital, frente a una puerta que llevaba una lucecita prendida que decía "Ocupado". Suspiro resignado, mirando el bote de basura a su lado. Seis vasos de café no eran suficientes. _

_Entonces, salió el doctor con una expresión seria; él se puso de pie de inmediato y espero noticias. _

_"Felicidades, Asakura-san" le dijo, "es padre". _

_Lo siguiente a eso había sido un permiso para entrar a ver a su esposa y al bebé, el cual tenia un tono rosado en las mejillas y la piel suave y tersa; los miro a ambos con ternura, mientras Ren Tao entraba a la habitación cargando otro vaso mas de cafe que habia ido a comprar. _

_Y, ah, si, la foto del recuerdo, la que estaba en el álbum: Yoh rodeando a Anna con el brazo, mientras ella cargaba un bebé y él un vaso de cafe. _

Se vio nuevamente frente al edificio de apartamento, teniendo en claro una cosa: no podía haberse divorciado sin conocer la razón.

_Estoy divagando, estoy divagando. Siempre lo hago, acostúmbrense; sólo quiero darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero para quienes quieren saber que le había faltado hacer a Yoh, le respuesta esta en uno de los párrafos de este capitulo. Al final se darán cuenta de que mi poca imaginación no alcanza más que para dar semejante razón estúpida, pero en fin. Ahora si, el capitulo que sigue será el final definitivo, el encuentro entre Anna y Yoh, un round del que uno de los dos saldrá ileso y el otro no. _

_... Mejor me callo, que parece anuncio de telenovela. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Mayo, 2005._


	6. Me Enseñaste a Creer

**":.No Me Enseñaste.:"**

_Disclaimer_

_Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei._

**Capitulo 6:**

**Me Enseñaste a Creer.**

Suspiro resignado, le temblaban las piernas al caminar y unas cuantas gotas de sudor le escurrian lenta y desesperantemente por el rostro. Debia tener valor, ya no podía seguir huyendo de lo inevitable. La verdad estaba las puerta frente a él, cerrada y oculta como habia permanecido esos ultimos días, semanas...

Alzo una mano dudosa. La bajo. _¿Y si se enteraba de algo que no quisiera?_ Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar, dejar atrás y nunca saber; verdades y razones que es mejor no pronunciar al viento. Trago saliva y tocó el timbre el dedo tembloroso, sólo una vez.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y aun que se escuchaban ruidos dentro de la casa, al parecer no habian oido el sonido del timbre. Volvio a tocar, espavilandose otro poco, y esa vez fue efectiva.

"¿Yoh, ¿acaso ya son las siete?" pregunto Anna al verlo, aparentemente se le habia ido el tiempo.

"Si, algo así" respondio sonriente, "¿puedo pasar? Es que quiero ver a Kousuke..." pidio permiso, y ella asintio con la cabeza.

"¿Ya terminaste con lo que tenias que hacer?" era más bien una pregunta un tanto obligada por la situación que por gusto. Él se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa finguida. "Es por aqui" y lo guio hacia una habitación con una pequeña cama enmedio, en la cual jugaban felizmente dos niños.

"¡¡Papi!" dijo emocionado el más pequeño de los dos y se le lanzo encima a Yoh, rodeandole por las piernas ya que sus cortos brazos no alcanzaban llegar más alto. Y esa vez la sonrisa del Asakura fue sincera de verdad. Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo cargo a la altura de sus hombros.

"Hola" fue lo unico que le dijo, pero la calidez de sus palabras hicieron el efecto de que Kousuke le abrazará por el cuello. "Te extrañe"

"¡Yo tambien!" dijo el niño en tono algo caprichoso, mientras Yoh le jalaba una mejilla. "Tienes ojeras" dijo, casi picandole un ojo.

"Papi ha tenido mucho trabajo" respondio, "pero promete descansar más". El pequeño sonrio, y su padre lo puso de vuelta en el suelo, " y tambien promete llevarte a su casa mañana y comprarte un juguete" ofrecio.

"¡¡Siiiii!" Kousuke estiro los brazos hacia el techo y empezo a saltar. Una mueca en el rostro de Hanna hizo saber lo que vendría a continuación.

"A ti tambien te compraré lo que quieras, Hanna" apresuro a decir el Asakura antes de que querido hijo abriera la boca en señal de objeción, y en lugar de eso sonrio satisfactoriamente.

"Te advierto que no será nada barato" y una sonrisa perversa se diviso en el rostro del niño rubio, "despues de todo, ya no uso juguetes de bebés" señalo a su hermanito.

"¡No soy un bebé!"

"¡Pero si apenas sabes ir solo al baño, ¿como vas a ser un niño grande si haces eso?" replico el mayor de los dos, ante lo cual Yoh estallo a carcajadas.

"¿Vendrás por Kousuke mañana?" pregunto Kyouyama, cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

"Ajá". ¿Era ese el momento preciso, Yoh bajo la vista al suelo. En realidad, ¿habia un instante apropiado para recibir en la cara una respuesta así? Probablemente no, así que luego de un incomodo silencio en la habitación, sólo amortiguado por las risitas de los hermanos peleando, por fin se decidido. "Anna, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto.

"¿Cómo llamas a lo que estamos haciendo en este momento?" aquel sarcasmo no sonó tan frio como otros que habia oido venir de la rubia, y ella le indico que lo siguiera a la sala. Hanna se puso de pie para seguirles, pero su madre puso la mano frente a él. "Conversaciones de adultos. Juega con tu hermano" no habia más que explicarle a un niño de su edad, aunque era obvio su enojo al pensar que le estaban ocultando cosas.

Caminaron en silencio, y se sentaron en los sillones, uno frente al otro.

"Y, ¿de que querias hablarme?" directo al punto, así era aquella mujer. Yoh lo sabia.

_"_Anna_" se escucho una voz como en murmullo interrumpir los molestos ruidos del televisor, y aparentemente las palabras fueron pronunciadas por el chico de 19 años que recargaba su barbilla sobre la mesa del comedor. _

_No dijo nada más._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"..." guardo silencio un rato, y finalmente anuncio, "¿no le puedes cambiar de canal? Esa pelicula aburre..." Yoh Asakura bostezo, un tanto adormilado. _

_"No" aclaro, y siguio mirando con atención la proyección. _

_"_Anna_" otra vez, la voz susurrante, que parecia no querer ser escuchada. Siendo esto asi, estaba llamando el nombre de la persona equivocada. _

_"¿Qué?" pregunto ella otra vez, ahora con algo de fastidio. _

_Hubo otro silencio. _

_"¿No crees que ya deberiamos planear nuestra boda?"_

_Más silencio. _

_"Si, tienes razón" concuerdo la chica, cambiando el canal. _

_"Pensé que querias ver esa pelicula" _

_"Ahora me doy cuenta de que es aburrida", concuerdo con Yoh y siguio apretando el botón. _

_No hablaron en un buen rato. _

"_Anna_" ese murmullo familiar de la voz que quiere esconderse. Ese sonido Kyouyama llevaba años sin escucharlo.

"¿Qué?"

"... ¿Me das un vaso con agua?" desvio la pregunta."Es que camine mucho, y me muero de sed. Hehe" risita nerviosa, y sonrisa encantadora. Sin decir más, la mujer se levanto y cinco minutos despues llego con un par de vasos llenos de liquido amarillo en las manos, y los deposito en la mesita de centro.

"Deberias comprarte un auto" aclaro.

"Supongo... pero sabes que nunca me han gustado esas cosas" recordo. Si, ella lo sabia.

_"Ya me canse de andar a pie. Compremos un automovil", la voz fria de la rubia contraresto con la calida brisa primaveral y con el canto de los pajarillos en el arbol del patio. _

_"No sé conducir" comento Yoh, riendo entre dientes. _

_"Yo si. Te enseñaré" arreglo Anna, agarrandose el cabello que era movido por el viento hacia su rostro. _

_"Esta bien. Compraremos un auto..." Asakura siguio mirando sonriente al cielo azul y despejado, "... pero será sólo para ti. Yo no quiero conducir uno" agrego. _

_"¿Por qué?" _

"_Por que sientes que alejan al ser humano de su verdadera naturaleza_, ¿cierto?" le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, "nunca escuche una excusa más extraña para el miedo a la carretera" complemento.

"Hehe. Todas mis excusas son extrañas, pero nunca te perjudican" explico el castaño.

Era verdad.

_"Annaaaa----" se escucho una voz relajada pero con reproche seguir los pasos de una atractiva mujer rubia por el centro, "ya haz comprado mucho. Volvamos a casaaaa----" insistio por tercera vez en el dia. Eran las cinco de la tarde, el sol de verano estaba en su punto alto y quemaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Esa época en Japón era siempre de lo peor. _

_"No, hasta que encontremos esos zapatos" respondio por tercera vez la chica, mientras su esposo cargaba todas las bolsas en ambas manos; las compras eran tantas y tan pesadas que le costaba trabajo caminar. _

_"Pero me duelen los pies..." se quejo Yoh, "además, el sol esta que quema..."_

_Anna lo pensó un poco. Luego, suspiro resignada. _

"Bueno, mañana vendremos a buscar los zapatos" dijo, y se dirigio al lugar donde habia dejado el auto estacionado.

_"Hehe" el chico simplemente rió. _

"Bueno, ¿de qué querias hablarme?" otra vez, directo al punto.

Yoh junto ambas manos en su regazo, y tomó algo de valor. Las palabras salieron tranquilas y a velocidad normal de sus labios.

"¿Por qué pediste el divorcio?"

Silencio incomodo.

La rubia no sabia como responderle. Sabia que no era suficiente razón despues de todo... era probable que sólo se tratará de una estupida excusa (esta vez de su parte) para no admitirse a sí misma que en realidad ya no sentia hacia Yoh Asakura más que un profundo aprecio y confianza, limitandose esto a la frontera de la amistad.

"Por que nunca actuaste como mi esposo"

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué no habia actuado nunca como su esposo? ¡¡Esa era la última razón que habria esperado oir!

"Siempre hiciste lo que te dije, nunca me contradecias... incluso en la casa cumplias con los deberes que a mi me correspondian sin objetar una sola palabra. Nunca lloraste frente a mi, ni de tristeza ni de felicidad. Y aunque varias veces me lo demostraste, nunca me dijiste con tus propias palabras que me querias". Todo este mensaje fue transmitido de Anna a Yoh sin interrupciones siquiera para respirar.

**Se nos muere el amor,**

**Tiene fiebre de frio,**

**Se nos cayó de la cama**

**Cuando lo empujo el astio.**

"Al final, acabe por darme cuenta de que la manera en la que actuabas hacia mi era igual que la que usabas con tus amigos".

Cada segundo y minuto que pasaba, esa conversación tomaba menos sentido. Él habia estado sufriendo tanto tiempo por no tenerla a su lado... ¡Y ahora resultaba que Anna creía que no la queria!

**Esta enfermo de muerte,**

**Él mismo que era tan fuerte;**

Eso tenía que ser mentira. ¡No podía resultar verdad una situación tan ridicula e ironica como esa!

**Tiene anemia de besos,**

**Tiene cancer de olvido,**

**Y por si fuera poco**

**Tiene ganas de morir.**

Todo ese tiempo...

**Ay amor con el tiempo te nos haz oxidado,**

**Ay amor suceptible, ay amor delicado.**

... él estuvo creyendo...

**Ay amor no te mueras, o muerete de un trancazo,**

**Pues no hay peor agonia que la que es de paso en paso.**

... que Anna tenía cualquier otra razón menos esa.

**Ay amor implacable,**

**Yo ya no se qué prefiero:**

¿Aun tenía remedio?.

Yoh se levanto en silencio de su asiento, y se acerco a Anna, que en aquellos momentos no podía tener una expresión de mayor seriedad.

**Que me odie de corazón,**

**O que me ame sin amor.**

Y la golpeo con un beso. Por fin, habia visto en los ojos de su ex-esposa aquella razón verdadera que tanto lo habia torturado, y aunque le extrangulaba el corazón, sabia que no habia vuelta atrás. Que habian terminado, aunque él no lo quisiera así.

**Si todo era tan bello, dime amor qué nos pasa,**

**Hoy ya no somos ni amigos, no cabemos en casa;**

Se aparto de ella sin decir más, esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigio a la habitación para llevarse a Hanna. Al menos en ese momento, ambos comprendieron una cosa...

**Ay amor tan ingrato, quitame solo una duda:**

**Si eres tu el que te mueres, o soy yo el que te mato.**

... que aquella era sólo una excusa para los dos. Si, para los dos.

_De Anna, para no admitirse que ya no amaba a Yoh. _

_Y de Yoh, para seguir creyendo que aun podía volver a ser todo como antes. _

Se despidio de Kousuke con un beso en la frente, y tomó a Hanna; justo en el marco de la puerta, miro a Anna sentada en el sillón, en lo que parecia un profundo estado de shock. En sus ojos se reflejaba un ligero aire de tristeza. Pero cuando Yoh Asakura la miro sonriente desde el marco de la puerta y agito la mano en señal de despedida, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara tambien en su rostro.

Las heridas de la carne sanan, pero las del alma puede que nunca cicatricen.

Aunque quién sabe. Miró al cielo azul despejado, con su habitual expresión de despreocupación.

**"El tiempo dirá". **

_(suspira) Si, primer fic que termino de publicar. ¡Jo, me ha costado trabajo escribir el final. No queria que terminara, y menos así, pero no le vi otra forma. Aunque termino por gustarme ese final... no sé por que. Supongo que es que por que soy una persona mala y retorcida, ¡wuahaha!. No, ya, en serio, aunque es un final triste, imagino que Yoh saldrá adelante..._

_... creo..._

_... espero..._

_¡Ya, vale!. Es sólo un fic. Es el primer dramatico con final pseudo triste que he escrito en mi vida, así que quisiera ver los resultados. Este es el ultimo capitulo, aunque he considerado la idea de hacer un final alternativo para los que no quedaron muy conformes con este (y me incluyo en la lista. ¡Sé que puedo escribir algo menos deprimente, maldición!)._

_Dejen review, y bailare de felicidad en mi silla de rueditas frente al ordenador (aunque me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada escribiendo)._

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Junio, 2005._

_Nota: Lean mi biografia para encontrar "Muxias razones para dejarme un review!". _

_Nota 2: ¡¡Graxias, Arjona-sama, por escribir esa canción! Amo sus canciones (absolutamente todas n.n)... ToT ¡Sé que en algún lugar puedes oirme, Ricardo Arjona, lo sé! _


End file.
